


Best One Yet

by Gallifrean_assbutts_in221b



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Please consult a dental expert, Sorry guys, We are not liable for any problems regarding your teeth, this is my first work in this fandom so please be nice, you may get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrean_assbutts_in221b/pseuds/Gallifrean_assbutts_in221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Cecilos kisses over the course of their relationship. Tooth-rotting fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best One Yet

                He hadn’t realized that his first kiss with Cecil, and nearly the entirety of their date, would be broadcast to the entire town the next morning. Surprisingly, he found that it wasn’t terrible.

Actually, hearing how excited Cecil was about the entire thing was absolutely adorable. When the radio host got to the end of the broadcast and described their moment in the car, Carlos couldn’t help but grin a tiny bit and turn the volume up.

“Then he leaned forward and kissed me. Just once, just softly.”

Carlos’s heart fluttered.

So, yeah, that was their first kiss.

 

Their second kiss came, rather predictably, at the end of their second date. It was a better date than the first, due to the noticeable absence of any buzzing black shadows engulfing the entire town. This time, they went to Big Rico’s pizza, which also served some odd meals since the ban on wheat and wheat by-products. They both ended up ordering a concoction of cheese and tomato sauce served in a bowl. It was actually surprisingly tasty.

They talked for a while about nothing of real consequence, and Cecil had a few drinks. Carlos decided he’d better not get drunk on the second date because he doesn’t have a very high alcohol tolerance and tends to make an idiot out of himself when he has too much. He didn’t want to ruin anything this early on.

So he listened as Cecil started to ramble while getting a bit tipsy about his radio show and intern Dylan (who was not actually the person currently interning at the radio station, Carlos was fairly certain). At the end of the night, he helped Cecil into the car and drove him home. Outside his apartment building, they stood awkwardly on the front stoop for a few moments, just staring at each other. Carlos couldn’t think of anything to say, but somehow he couldn’t quite move his legs either.

“So, uh…right then,” he managed uncertainly. Cecil stared at him blatantly. There was no impatience in his eyes, no expectation or apprehensiveness, just…hopefulness. Cecil’s eyes—which were quite gorgeous, by the way, something Carlos was coming to notice more and more—had this little glint of _maybe, hopefully_ in them that made Carlos’s heart do a backflip, and suddenly he thought _oh, screw it_ and leaned in to kiss the man again.

He had intended it to be short and sweet, like the one on their previous date, but with his lips pressed against Cecil’s, he found himself unwilling to move away. After a few seconds, Cecil tentatively reached up to tangle his fingers in Carlos’s perfect hair.

He thought he might melt.

It was far more intimate than he had anticipated, and when they did break apart, both parties felt lightheaded. Carlos waved a dizzy goodbye and couldn’t keep himself from smiling all the way home.

 

Their third date was a little more exciting. They went out to the Desert Flowers Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex, still open despite the tiny city underneath lane five. There was, of course, a bar, and this time, he resigned himself to get maybe a teensy tiny bit drunk.

He had more drinks than planned. It seemed like when he was with Cecil, everything happened in the circumstance of _more_ than he’d planned.

Both of them had a buzz on and it was getting a little late when Cecil suggested they dance a bit. Normally, Carlos would’ve made up some excuse—he was extremely uncoordinated, which was why in school he’d dedicated himself to science and not anything athletic—but since he was a little hammered anyways, he shrugged and said “what the hell,” before joining Cecil on the dance floor.

A sultry Spanish tune was playing as Cecil took his hands and started to dance. As it turned out, neither of them was particularly coordinated, so they ended up just awkwardly spinning with their hands on each other’s waists.

It was beautiful.

They went back to the lab afterwards and had to take a back entrance due to a hovering cloud of bright purple mist that had appeared just in front of the front door. Given how things usually tend to play out in Night Vale, they figured it was probably a bad idea to walk through it.

Instead of leaving him awkwardly standing outside, Carlos thought it would be a better idea to invite Cecil in.

“Do you, uh, do you want some coffee or something?” he asked, leading Cecil upstairs. “Sorry, I know it’s a mess, there’s lab equipment everywhere—”

“No, no, it’s…nice,” Cecil smiled. “Coffee would be great.”

So they sat on his couch and drank coffee together. It was late, which both of them silently acknowledged, but neither wanted to move. When he finished his mug, Cecil felt it was the natural cue for him to stand and say, “well, I should be getting home,” but that wasn’t what he did. Instead, he just stared at Carlos some more—perfect, beautiful Carlos, _his_ Carlos, who he couldn’t stop looking at.

“Hey, do you want to—” Carlos started, but seemed unable to finish the sentence. He cleared his throat awkwardly, averting his eyes, and ran a hand through his perfect hair.

For Cecil, that was the last straw. He couldn’t just let Carlos sit there, right there in front of him, with his gorgeous straight teeth and everything, and not do anything about it, so he leaned in rather suddenly and kissed him again.

Carlos was surprised by the action, so at first, he wasn’t quite sure how to react except to sit there, being kissed by Cecil. Then he realized that he was _just sitting there, being kissed by Cecil,_ and his instincts kicked in. He took a slightly shuddering breath and kissed him back.

Somehow or other, they ended up with their arms wrapped around each other, Cecil’s fist once again in his hair, Carlos’s hand splayed across Cecil’s back under his shirt.

 _Oh, crap, we’re like, making out now,_ some idiotic part of Carlos’s vacant brain thought absently.

Then the alarm on his watch—which was an actual, real watch—went off like it did every twelve hours and the two of them realized that it was midnight. They broke apart, breathing kind of heavily and stared at each other intensely for a moment.

“I, uh—” Cecil gave a cute little laugh—“I should probably go now.”

Carlos smiled and nodded and showed him out, and before he left, Cecil squeezed his hand—just once, just softly.

 

They’d been together for two and a half months when another one of their dates cultivated in another steamy make out session, this time, they both ended up somehow removing their shirts and—well, yeah. Then Carlos leaned away rather abruptly and felt his face reddening. When he realized Cecil was staring at him pensively, he had to look away.

Cecil looked at him, took a deep breath, and said, “Okay, this has to stop.”

Carlos was startled. Crap, crap, what did he do wrong? “W-what?”

“This…this…ending dates like this. By making out and then nothing happening. I mean, if you don’t want it to, then—I mean, that’s okay, but you should let me know. Because I feel like I’m getting mixed signals here.”

After this brief monologue, Carlos stared at his boyfriend for a second, then shook his head. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I just—Cecil, I’m not good at this. At relationships. And I don’t want to screw things up with you because I—” a blush crept into his cheeks—“you’re really important to me.”

Cecil tilted his head and cocked a half-smile. “Nobody’s _good_ at it. But for the record, I’ve never had any great relationships, and I thought this was going really well. I just wanted to know if there was something holding you back, that’s all.”

“You mean you were wondering if there was some reason I didn’t want to have sex?”

“Well…yeah.”

“Besides being afraid of messing up, no.”

“Well then quit being afraid, because you want to, and I want to, so...”

Carlos cleared his throat. “Okay, then. Cecil, would you like to have sex?”

Cecil raised his eyebrows and grinned. “Absolutely.”

Long story short, they had sex.

 

Quite a while later, Carlos decided that if he had to pick a favorite kiss, he knew which one it would be. In terms of physicality, it wasn’t anything particularly special, but it was made a whole lot better by the fact that Carlos looked positively dashing in a tuxedo.

“And do you, Cecil Gershwin Palmer, take Carlos as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

They both agreed that it was their best one yet.


End file.
